


Dean/Castiel Fluffy Imagine

by SamandDeanHavethePhoneBox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamandDeanHavethePhoneBox/pseuds/SamandDeanHavethePhoneBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sam, Dean, and Cas working a case and Cas gets injured. Dean takes care of him and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean/Castiel Fluffy Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first imagine, so if it's shitty i'm sorry, but I hope you like it anyway! :)  
> -Ashley

Imagine Dean taking care of Cas after he got injured on a hunt.

"Sam, go kill that son of a bitch, i'll stay here with Cas." Sam, Dean, and Cas had been on a hunt, and Castiel had gotten wounded. Dean held the towel to the wounnd, cussing under his breath. "Is it b-bad?" Cas asked weakly. "Well, it's not a deep injury, but it'll take a while to heal. You'll live though." Dean replied with a small sigh of relief. "Hey, Sam, did you kill it yet?" "Not yet. How's Cas doing?" Sam asked. "He's going to live." Dean replied, looking back at Castiel. "Do you think you'll be able to walk?" he asked. "P-probably." Cas replied, looking at Dean. Before Dean could stop himself, he had pressed his lips against Castiel's. Cas seemed surprised, but didn't pull away. "Hey, guys, I took care of the-oh." Sam had come in just as they kissed. Sam smiled to himself and walked back to where he had been. "S-sorry, I don't know what came over me." Dean said, pulling away. "It-it's alright, really." Cas replied with a soft smile. Dean helped Castiel up and walked back to the Impala. "Oh, Cas, one more thing." "Yes Dean?" "I think I love you."


End file.
